the_world_of_ardafandomcom-20200214-history
Golasgil
Golasgil was a Dúnedain man who was the Lord of Anfalas during the time of the War of the Ring. He led a long line of human gondorians to Minas Tirith before the Siege of Minas Tirith and the battle of Pelennor Fields. All that he commanded - fishermen, hunters, herdsmen, and villagers of men and women that were scantily equipped save for his own household. Biography Born in the late-Third Age, Golasgil lived in Anfalas with his family. Like every member of his clan in Gondor, he was a Dúnedain that were blessed with long life. While taking the mantall as "Lord of Anfalas", Golasgil learned how to become a Ranger of the South and was very skilled in archery. When the War of the Ring began, Golasgil served in Gondor's defense in battling the enemies of Mordor. He also participated in the First Battle of Osgiliath where he shot down a lot of Orcs that were crossing the wrecked bridge. However, despite the numbers been few, Golasgil rallied as many rangers and had to retreat until Boromir II arrived with reinforcements and turned the tide of the battle. Throughout the war, Golasgil remained in Osgiliath and helped his friend Faramir II to preserve the troops, but at that night, the forces of Mordor prepared to launch their second wave in attacking Gondor when Frodo Baggins accidently triggered the alarm which caused a great green light to signal the troops. Golasgil saw the light and knew that something was about to come. While remaining at his post, Golasgil passed a lot of bows to his fellow rangers when Faramir quietly orders the defenders to head to the river and set up an ambush when Irnakin was shot down by an orc archer. Golasgil fought bravely in the Second Battle of Osgiliath and killed a lot of Orcs and Uruks that were coming in all directions. Just as Faramir sounded the retreat, Golasgil survived the battle and fled back to Anfalas to rally as many troops to defend Gondor's main city. While at Anfalas, Golasgil spent most of his time in rallying a large number of farmers, ferries, fishermen, herdsmen, and hunters that were not well equipped for war. Golasgil had no time to have them all equipped and received a message from a scout that Mordor was ready to launch an attack on Minas Tirith, Golasgil led more than 2400 Gondorian farmers, fishermen, herdsmen, and hunters towards the city in time and moved in defensive positions to await the enemy. However, that was when he heard an insane Denethor II to order every defender to abandon their posts and flee for their lives. With Gandalf in command, Golasgil and his people fought and defended the city when the enemies were laying their siege and using Grond to break down the main gate of the city. Golasgil was among the archers that released a full volley of arrows on the Olog-hai. As the enemies were gaining their advantage, Golasgil signaled a retreat and made his safely to the second level of the city and barricade the gate. That was when army of Rohan arrived and managed to turn the tide of the battle. After the Battle of Pelennor Fields was over, Golasgil assisted in rallying the wounded and taking them to the House of Healing where they would recover. He was given orders by Aragorn to lead large number of rangers to defend the crossroads incase if any enemy would come. While defending the crossroads, Golasgil received word that Sauron was destroyed and was among those that cheered. He later attended the coronation where Aragorn become the King of the Reunited Kingdoms. Gallery Lotr3-movie-screencaps_com-8402.jpg| Appearances *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' (First appearance) Category:Dúnedain Category:Gondorians Category:Humans Category:Ithilien Rangers Category:Males